


Benefits |Fred Weasley|

by inspectorofthebeans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspectorofthebeans/pseuds/inspectorofthebeans
Summary: Her entire life all she wanted was to escape, leave the orphanage that binds her. Find her way in the world. And the best place to find your meaning, is none other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She soon meets two identical, trouble making, twins. Who are Fred and George Weasley.Now, our story picks up in June of 1994, sixth year for our girl and twins. Quickly realizing that home is none other than Hogwarts, she decides to make some tough decisions. Concerning herself and her relationship with the twins. But, what happens when she falls for one, and he falls for her?
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Lee Jordan & Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Original Female Character(s), seamus - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. The Beginning

June 24th,1994: The Beginning 

It was nearing the end of the school term, at my home, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So far the best years of my life, every experience, every moment, every second, made fireworks go off inside me. Everyone I’ve met and befriended. Every spell and charm I’ve mastered. But nevertheless, one thing is better than all of those things. And that somethings name is, none other than, Fredrick Weasley.

Now, how could one person be better than all that you might ask. Well, I don’t really know myself. He just is. Him and his twin brother, George, have been with me since my beginning at Hogwarts. We all started in the same year, 1988, the end of our sixth year already upon us. 

It seems like only yesterday I got on the Hogwarts express for the first time, now I am nearing my last, with one final year at Hogwarts. 

Fred,George and I, had become inseparable over the past few years. Especially since the return of you-know-who. Making sure one another was still alright, making sure I was alright was the main situation to the twins. They haven’t left me alone in a room since, at least one of them escorts me to classes everyday. I don’t know what their so worried about, Voldemort’s not going to attack with Dumbledore here, certainly not.

Anyways speeding up to date, the end of the term feast is today. Sadly, we go home first thing tomorrow. Meaning I will be returning to the London orphanage, yay. In case your wondering how I, a 16 year old witch is stuck in a bloody orphanage, well long story short;my father died before I was born, and my mother,(a witch herself) was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange a few months after I was born. Leaving me with no other family, a lone child in a world much bigger than she ever dreamed.

“ Oi! Amber, you coming?” Came a familiar voice from up front .

“Hmm? Er- yeah coming.” 

“You looked a little lost there, Fleming.” Fred said doubling back, and nudging my shoulder with his.

“Watch it Weasley.” I retorted, nudging him back slightly harder.

“Only trying to help.” Fred shrugged.

“You two coming or not!” George shouted at us from inside the Great Hall.

The pair of us began to walk into the hall, the ceiling was a beautiful orange-pink sunset, matching the actual sky outside perfectly. We took our usual seats at the Gryffindor table, licking our lips. The table was (as usual) filled with amazing dishes, treacle tart, kidney pie, and steak chops. The regular pumpkin juice filled goblets set in front of us. Every one was in cheerful moods (minus some of the Slytherins) even the professors were festive.

“Any plans for break?” George asked cutting a piece off his steak.

“Nah, usual stuff.” I said running my finger round the rim of my goblet.

“You could come home with us, ya know.” Fred said smiling at me.

“Maybe I will.” I said matching his grin.

“Then you can help us prank Percy, the all important ministry worker.” George said a small smirk on his face.

“Oh Weatherby will you please fetch me my quill. Weatherby, go get me a bottle of scotch.” Fred said mocking Mr.Crouch.

“ Very tempting.” I said rubbing my chin in deep thought, giggling at Fred.

“Ron you simply cannot do that.” Came Hermione’s voice from down the table.

“And why not?” Ron retorted glaring angrily at her.

“It’s a really dim witted thing to do!” She snapped back. “You tell him so Harry!”

“I er- well... she does have a point Ron.” 

“See, Harry agrees—” 

“Only because he’s scared of disagreeing with you!”

“Ay! Amber, what do you think?” Harry shouted at me.

“Er— ‘bout what?”

“If Ron should...borrow something from one of the professors.” Harry replied vaguely.

“Well, ‘Mione does have a point it does seem foolish (“Ha! See!”) but it is the last day of term, so they couldn’t punish you.” 

“Thank you!” Ron said in an exasperated voice.

“We’ve—how’d you say it Harry? Oh right, borrowed tons of stuff.” Fred said smugly. 

“Loads of times.” George said smirking. 

“Ugh, I can’t believe your going to do it Ronald.” Hermione said, shoving a palm into her face.

“What’s it to you Hermione?” Ron asked irritably.

“Nothing... nothing...just forget it.”

“Anyways as I was saying,” Fred said turning to face me. “You. Stay.With. Us. Summer.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll stay with you lot.” I said hardly able to contain my joy.

“It’s settled then, Fleming’s comin’ to the Burrow!” George said nearly matching my excitement.

Everyone hurried to finish their plates, preparing for the journey home. Or in Ron’s case to borrow whatever item he’s after. The twins and I started on the long, dull walk to Gryffindor Tower, chattering excitedly about how amazing break was going to be. 

Approaching the portrait of the fat lady, George spat out the password (“balderdash”), and we strutted into the nearly empty common room. Neville was the only one in the room, he was looking under the tables and chairs, frantically searching for something.

“Hey Neville! Whatcha lookin’ for?” I asked peering over the chair tops.

“I’ve lost Trevor... again.” 

“We’ll help you find him, don’t worry.” I said beginning to creep around the room.

Trevor, the toad, was no where to be found. We searched in every nook and cranny, yet there was no toad anywhere.

“Could he be in your dorm Nev?” George asked curiously.

“There’s no way! I already looked there!” Neville replied looking saddened. “Twice!”

“Wouldn’t hurt to check again.” Fred said under his breath. “Who cares about the damn thing anyways.” 

“You would if it were yours.” I muttered back.

Fred looked taken aback, clearly he didn’t think anyone had heard him. He quickly looked to the ground, embarrassed. My eyes flashed over to the stair way, when I spotted a green and brown speckle, the figure began to hop up one of the steps, its yellow eyes gleamed in the moonlight.

“Here he is Nev.” I said walking over to Trevor, and picking him up. Trevor gave a small defeated croak, and one last hopeless hop in my hand.

“Your a life saver Amber!” Neville said as I handed him his toad. “Thanks!” 

“Alright now Amber, if you please.” Fred said gesturing to a table in the back of the room.

The three of us sat down at the table, making sure Neville wasn’t going to overhear we leaned in close together, heads nearly bumping together. 

“Down to business.” George said pulling a piece of parchment out of his robes.“We need you to take this,” He said passing it over to me. “ don’t read it until June 6th, alright?”

June sixth happened to be my seventeenth birthday. If it is for my birthday why give it to me now? Why not later, on the actual day?

“What is it?” I asked turning it over in my hand.

“You’ll see.” George began.

“On June the sixth.” Fred finished.

“Oh whatever.” I said rolling my eyes and sticking the parchment into my robe pocket.

Whatever was written on this paper was obviously very important. It was folded with extreme care, and stamped perfectly on the crease. The seal was a large blue flower, a hibiscus, I thought. It took all my patience not to break the wax seal at this very moment, but I managed to restrain myself. Tuning back into the twins intimate conversation.

“All I’m saying is—” George was saying until Fred cut him off.

“Yeah, yeah we’re identical. But clearly I’m the better looking one.” 

“No way.”

“Wanna bet?” Fred said smirking mischievously. “Amber, who’s the better looking twin?”

“Umm... well—” I started but paused to evaluate my answer. “Your literally identical so what’s it matter?”

“Because it just matters.” Fred said shrugging. “So... pick!” 

“I’m not going to pick, personally I think your both good looking.” 

“But you can’t pick both though.” Fred said impatiently.

“Then you pick for me.” I said.

“Well then I pick... me.”He said smirking. “Sorry Georgie.”

“Git.” George muttered angrily under his breath.

“She told me to pick dear brother, and I did.” Fred said matter-of-factly.

“Self centered little bitc-” George began, until Lee Jordon burst through the portrait hole.

“Guys, guys, you’ll never believe what just happened.” Lee was saying breathlessly.

“Spit it out then.” Fred said imploringly.

“Your—your brother,Ron... Snapejust caughthim nicking something out ofhis privatecabinet.” Lee said quickly stumbling through the words.

“Woah, what?” George inquired.

Lee was speaking in an hardly audible tone, his words were slurring together. Making it nearly impossible to understand him fully.It was something about Ron and Snapes’ potions quarters. Maybe that’s what Ron and Hermione were arguing about at dinner. Whether Ron should nick something from Snape, or go home free.

“Ron. Nicking. Potions. Ingredients. From. Snape.” Lee Jordan stated, this time much more clearly, enunciating every word. 

“I guess he did it then.” I remarked. “Or at least tried.”

“I guess, stupid git though.” Fred said unimpressed. “Could’ve at least made sure Snape wasn’t there first.”

“Didn’t we teach him anything Freddie?” George said sulking back into his chair.

“Hermione’s gonna be in a good mood then.” I giggled.

“Oh yeah, definitely.” Fred said jokingly.

“What are you lot talkin’ about?” Lee asked a puzzled look on his face.

“Mmm... Nothing.” I said smugly.

“Alright...” Lee said backing towards the portrait hole once more. “ I’ll see you on the train then.”

No one else entered the common room until late that night, nearly everyone was raving about what Ron did. I never did get a clear answer about what happened, just fragments and half truths. George, Fred and I, were all very invested on what actually went down. Next thing I knew, it was 12 o’clock, and Harry and Hermione walked into the common room. Ron was no where to be found.

“Harry! Hermione!” Fred boomed at them upon entry. “Come ‘ere!”

The pair of them walked over to our table, and took the remaining two seats. Slumping back into their chairs, Harry began to explain the situation.

“So basically, Ron was er- getting something we needed and well, he didn’t realize Snape had an shrieking charm on his private quarters.”

“What was he after anyways?” George interrupted.

“Er- some umm... truth serum.” Hermione said twiddling her fingers.

“What’s his punishment?” I inquired.

“Well uh- that’s the interesting part. You see, Ron has to not only serve detention tonight, but have detention when we return for next term.” Harry said stiffly, he looked as though he was trying to hold in a laugh.

Fred and George however, did not restrain themselves. They burst out laughing and didn’t stop for a good five minutes.

“Bloody brilliant! Who gave the sentence then?” George bellowed between heavy laughter.

“Snape, Professor Mcgonnagal is out tonight you see? And Snape, well he- he took it upon himself to—” Hermione was saying, until Ron came hurtling through the portrait hole.

“H-hi.” He said standing awkwardly in the entryway.

“Well... come on then!” Fred insisted, gesturing for Ron to pull up a chair.

“Thanks.” Ron mumbled, sliding another chair to our table.

“So Ronald, nice try.” George said smirking over at Ron.

“Like to see you do better!” Ron fumed. 

“We have.” Said Fred, pointing his finger at George and I. “Anyone could do better than that.”

“Hmph.” Ron mumbled glumly. “I’m off to bed, see you lot on the train.” 

“I’m off too.” Harry said, jumping out of his seat and following Ron up the staircase that lead to the boys dormitories.

“I think I’ll go too...” Hermione said unsurely, before rising and exiting the room.

The common room was empty once more, besides us three. Sitting together at a table, staring out the window into the brightly lit night sky. Stars reflecting off the twins hazel eyes, making them shimmer and glow. We were all quiet for some time, just sitting taking in our next to last final time in this room.

“We should probably get some sleep.” George said, trying to hold back a yawn, but failing.

“I suppose.” I said getting up and stretching.

George bid goodnight to Fred and I, He too walking up the staircase to his dorm. Fred was staring at me intently, eyes never leaving mine. I was about to walk up to my own dorm to retire for the night, when Fred grabbed hold of my wrist. He drew me closer, hand never removing from its position wrapped around my wrist. 

“You look really beautiful y’know.” He said looking down at my face. “Not that you never do, you always look amazing.”

“Freddie, what’re you—” I started but was interrupted by his lips crashing onto mine.

I felt my eyes widen and my face flush red, but I didn’t draw back, nor did he.


	2. June 25, 1994: Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I wanted to make sure all my details matched with the ending of the 4th book and the beginning of the 5th.

Neither of us moved for what seemed like hours after we separated from our kiss. We stood there breathless, inches from each other. Fred was gazing into my jade eyes, the side of his lip began to curve into a small grin.

"Well Fleming, that was worth the wait." He said grinning devilishly.

"What was holding you back Weasley?" I asked, my top teeth sinking into my bottom lip.

Fred eyed me smirking smugly, he lifted his hand and brushed my top lip with his thumb. He continued down my bottom lip, his finger trailing down the top of my chest. But, he stopped before reaching my breasts, and left the room abruptly. While walking up the steps he called out,

"See ya on the train, Fleming!"

And then, he vanished from sight. I could hear the door creak open, then quietly slam shut. Bewildered by what just happened, I turned to walk to my own dormitory. Quickly and quietly rushing up the stairs, opening and shutting the door, then without removing my clothing collapsed onto my four-poster.

I lay awake for quite some time, staring at the ceiling, reliving Freds' lips on mine. The smell of him, rose wood and fireworks. His hand caressing my cheek. It almost seemed as if it had never happened, the last words he said to me, see ya on the train, kept playing over and over in my head.

***

I awoke with a jolt the next morning, rapidly remembering last night. I thought it had been a dream, but it had felt to real. I didn't bother to change but instead rushed down into the common room, to find a yawning George waiting for me by the portrait hole.

"Morning." He said groggily.

"Morning!" I replied full of energy. "Where's Fred?"

"Hmm... oh right— still asleep." George said. He was really only half awake.

"Do you wanna go grab some breakfast?" I asked smiling at him.

"Sure... What's got you all hyped up?" He inquired, yawning and slouching back into the wall.

"Oh nothing."I said not really knowing what to say. "Just excited for break."

"Yeah, it's gonna be wicked."

"Morning bitches." Fred said climbing down the stairs.

"Nice to see you too." George said sarcastically.

Fred hadn't bothered to comb his hair, it was sticking out at every angle. He groaned and flexed his back then walked up to me and George.

"Breakfast then, shall we?" He said starting for the entry way.

George and I followed, and the three of us set off down the marble staircase, being careful to hop over the trick step. We soon reached the end of the stairs, and were standing in the massive entrance hall. Glancing out the window, I could see it was spitting rain, the sky was an eerie gray.

We made our way into the Great Hall, the ceiling like the sky, had taken the misty blue-gray color. Most of the Gryffindors were already sat at our long table, toast, porridges and marmalade's decked it. Along with the almost always, pumpkin juice filled goblets.

The volume in the room was louder than usual, apparently since its the last day. Meaning I would be at the Weasleys' home this time tomorrow! I began spreading orange marmalade onto my toast piece, George did the same, while Fred helped himself to some porridge.

"So last night then..." Fred whispered into my ear, eyeing George to make sure he wasn't listening.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Nothing I just thought..."

"What're you two whispering about?" George asked, leaning in and whispering too.

"Rose hips, they make you itch." I said quickly, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Rose hips? Really?" George inquired eyeing me suspiciously.

"Yep, rose hips." Fred said smiling and nodding.

"Alright then..."

We each began to eat our food, chatting excitedly between chewing. Lee Jordan joined us nearly half an hour later, yawning and nearly dozing off. We quickly told him the news, that I was going to be at the Burrow for the summer holiday. The twins asked him to join but, Lee said he already had plans involving some muggle convention with his father.

Breakfast was full of smiles and laughter, even though some of them knew they weren't coming back next year. Dumbledore arose from his seat, presumably to give his end of term speech.

" Another year gone!" He said cheerfully. "What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are a little fuller than they were upon your arrival." He paused for a moment to look at the Hufflepuffs, for they bore the saddest faces in all the hall. "The loss of an exceptionally intelligent student, and loyal friend will not be forgotten."

"I would like you all to stand, please, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory."

And with that, everyone rose from their seats, glasses raised.

"Thank you all, you may be seated." Dumbledore said, after a few minutes of standing in memory.

Everyone regained their seats, some of the Hufflepuffs had tears streaming down their cheeks. Cho Chang was quietly sobbing at the Ravenclaw table, while her friend attempted to comfort her.

"Until next year, farewell." Dumbledore finished, taking his seat at last.

Everyone erupted into conversation as soon as he was finished, not wasting a single precious moment at Hogwarts.

***

We were soon racing up the stairwell, reaching the portrait of the fat lady, and rushing to our dorms to grab our trunks. Once I reached my dormitory, I took one last look around it, smiling at all the memories I had here. I picked up my trunk, and darted down the stairs, meeting Fred and George in the common room.

We made our way out of the common room, down the steps, and into the entry hall. Most of the school was already there, some were talking cheerfully to their friends, others were tearful that it was there last day at Hogwarts. Next thing I knew, the horseless carriages pulled up, Fred George, Lee Jordan and I climbed into one.

We talked off and on for the journey taking us to the Hogsmeade station, were the Hogwarts Express made its departure. All to soon the carriages came to a stop, we had arrived at our destination. The bright red train was awaiting us, we grabbed our trunks once more, and hulled them into a compartment, sliding the door shut behind us.

We started a game of gobstones, which turned into more of a tournament by the end of it. I gazed out the window, watching the scenery blur past, we were still no where near Kings Cross station, thankfully. After a few more rounds, Fred wanted to take a walk down the train and find his brother, Ron. Lee said he didn't want to, so instead he went to find Angelina and Katie. So George, Fred and I, made our way out of our compartment, making way to where Harry, Ron and Hermione usually sat.

When we arrived however, we saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle standing outside the door, clearly tormenting Harry and them.

"They'll be the first to go, now the Dark Lord's back! Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first! Well... second— Diggory was the f—" Malfoy was saying until Fred, George and I all cast different hexes at him and his cronies.

It was as if someone set off a whole box of fireworks in the compartment. I was blinded by the bright flash and deafened by a series of loud bangs.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were all laying unconscious in the compartment doorway. The trio arose to their feet, gaping at everyone.

"Thought we’d see what you three were up to." Fred said matter-of-factly, carelessly stepping on Goyles gut, and climbing into the compartment.George and I, wands still held in front of us, stepped over Malfoy to join Fred.

"Interesting..." George said looking down upon Crabbe. "Who used the Furnunculus Curse?"

"I did." Said Harry.

"Peculiar," Said George lightly. "I used Jelly-Legs. Seems like those two should not be mixed. He seems to have sprouted tentacles all over his face. Well, they don't add much to the decor do they?"

Ron, Harry, and George kicked an rolled the still unconscious Malfoy,Crabbe and Goyle— each of whom looked incredibly worse because of the mixed jinxes and hexes thrown at them— out into the hallway, then came back and sat down.

"Exploding Snap anyone?" Fred asked. We all shook our heads in agreement, and began playing.

We were nearly done with our fifth match, when Harry asked

"So are you going to tell us who you were blackmailing then?"

Fred,George, and I have each other a glum and smug look before turning back to Harry.

"It doesn't matter." I said, shaking my head. "It's not important. Not anymore anyways."

"We've given up." Said the twins in perfect unison.

Harry,Ron, and Hermione however, did not give up that easily, and kept pestering us until we cracked.

"Alright, alright, if you truly must know... it was Ludo Bagman."

"Bagman?" Harry said sharply. "He was involved in—"

" Nah," George said gloomily. "Stupid git. Wouldn't have the brains."

"You remember the bet we placed at the Quidditch World Cup?" I asked, they all shook their heads up and down, gazing impatiently at me. "About how Ireland would win, but Krum would get the snitch?"

"Yeah, how could we forget?" Ron said.

"Well, the git payed us in leprechaun gold." Fred finished, his tone sounded almost bored.

"So?"

"So," George snapped. "it vanished. By next morning it was gone!"

"It must have been an accident of course." Said Hermione nervously.

The twins and I, laughed very bitterly.

"We thought so at first, thought he must have been mistaken. So, we wrote to him, telling him he had made a mistake. He ignored us." I said words growing more bitterly with every sentence.

"We tried and tried to talk to him at Hogwarts, but he always made some excuse to get away from us." George finished, still glowering.

"Turned pretty nasty in the end though," Said Fred. "Said we were too young to gamble and all that shit."

"So we asked for our money back." I said.

"He- He didn't refuse!" Hermione muttered.

"Right on one," Fred said.

"But that was you threes entire savings!" Ron shouted.

No one said another word for a while, George started dealing out the cards again. The rest of the journey, passed smoothly and pleasantly. We seemed to pull into platform nine and three quarters all to soon. The usual commotion and noise filled the halls, as everyone made their way off the train. Ron and Hermione were the first to leave from our compartment; Harry however, stayed put.

"Fred— George— Amber, wait a second."

We turned back round to face Harry, he pulled open his trunk and took out a large bag of something. It was bulging to the brim with whatever happened to be inside it.

"Take it." He said as he thrust it into George's hands.

"What?" Fred and I said, bewildered.

"Take it," Harry repeated firmer. "I don't want or need it."

"You're mental." Said George attempting to shove it back into Harry's arms.

"No, you three take it, get inventing. It's for the joke shop." Harry said somehow even firmer than before.

"There's got to be at least a thousand galleons in here." George said weighing the bag in his hands. "We couldn't take it mate."

"Think of how many canary creams that is." Harry said grinning.

We all stared at him in shock. He was really just going to hand it over.

"Just don't tell your mum... although I bet she won't want you two in the ministry anymore..."

"Harry—" Fred began, but Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at us.

"Take it or I'll hex you. I know some good ones now."

He left the compartment before we could utter another word.

Mr and Mrs Weasley, were waiting for us at the barrier. Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a short, tight hug, before letting him go to his Uncle Vernon.

"Harry— thanks." I muttered into his ear before he passed. He gave me a small smile before running into the barrier.

The twins and I waved bye, just as Mrs.Weasley turned to face us. She was smiling as usual, Ginny and Ron already at her side.

"I see we have an extra then?" She said noticing I was still standing there.

"Yes mum." George said nodding fervently at my side.

"It's Amber, right dearie?" She asked.

"Yes Mrs.Weasley." I replied.

"Please call me Molly dear."

"Alright Weasleys, time to go." Mr. Weasley said turning to face the wall.

With that, we all walked into the seemingly solid wall, going in groups as usual. The twins and I went first, followed by Ron and Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley brought up the rear. The group of us walked out into the parking lot, to find an old looking car awaiting us. This one unlike the last, did not fly.

"Now, there has been a slight change in plans..." Molly explained as her husband started up the car. "We are not going to the Burrow this summer."

"What!? Why?" Ginny and Ron spat out angrily at the same time.

Mr. Weasley passed back a slip of paper, there was a few words written on the front of it. It read, _The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

"What's the Or—" Fred began but Mr.Weasley cut him off.

"Shh! Not here! People may be listening!"

"But what's— where's—" Ron began this time, but once again Mr.Weasley cut him off like Fred.

"Listen, we'll explain when we get there, alright?"

So, we ended up driving for about a hour, through the city, into the country side, and finally stopping in the middle of a rough looking street. Looking around, I noticed that there was numbers eleven and thirteen, but no twelve. It was number twelve written on the note right?

"Umm... dad there's no number twelve Grimmauld Place." Ron said as if he was reading my mind.

"Oh right sorry." Mr.Weasley said, and with a flick of his wand, and old abandoned looking house appeared in-front us.

We were all gaping at it, most of the windows were shattered, however it was like the house inflated itself between the others, without even causing a mass panic. We began to walk up the cracked pathway up to the house, there were no visible lights on. It appeared no one has lived here in years, the door creaked open as Mr.Weasley pushed it ajar. The floorboards creaked beneath our feet, I couldn't see a thing, the entire entry way was black as night.

"Lumos." Mr.Weasley said. As he did so , his wand tip lit up, illuminating the room.

The room we were standing in, looked even worse than the outside of the house. The floor was caked with dirt and mud, I noticed someone had been here recently, there was fresh footprints leading down the hall. There was a stair case, leading to another level, and the long dreadful looking hallway. Mr and Mrs Weasley lead the way down the hall, the rest of us followed suite.

The walls were barren, there was some sheets hanging over parts of them, presumably covering a door. I could see a ray of light poking out from underneath the door ahead, I could also hear footsteps and hushed talking. When we finally walked down the long hall, the door opened to reveal a kitchen, there were also three people standing inside. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore.


End file.
